Cherry Blossims
by ruby5602
Summary: Sasuke finally came home and fell in love with Sakura will everything be pefect? or will disaster strike? read and find out! Naruto and Hinata r finally Together! SasxSak and NarxHin
1. waking up

**for those 7 comments tht said my grammer and spelling was sucky well Bulletgirl12 kindly accepted to be my editor. And i read wat somebody said about me being on her fave author list and she out of random texted me and told me tht so i got online looked at it and read her reply. If your going to say tht whoever did then at least u could of read her story. She's an amazing writer so am I. im just nearvous tht this is my first fanfiction so plz be nice.**

* * *

Chapter 1:Sakura's POV

I slept soundly in Sasuke's strong, arms he waited for me to open my eyes but, I refused savoring the moment.

"Sakura-chan I know your awake." Sasuke said his voice calm, I opened my eyes to see his, black as night, staring back at me.

"Good morning Sasuke-san!" I squaled he chuckled; my tone amused him, again.

"Good morning. You want to get dressed? Then head down-stairs for some breakfest?" I stared at him

"You cooked?!" I asked surprized.

"Well since you were still asleep I carefully transported to the kitchen." he explained

"Oh well you should of woke me up,I have a job, Sasuke." I glared

"It's saterday no hospital and I don't have to teach." he grinned and I sighed in defeat and got up.

I brushed my teeth and short, pink hair then dressed in my casualties of a red-pink shirt and a tan skirt with blue shorts underneath. I stepped out of Sasuke's large bathroom seeing him dressed in a baggie shirt and sweat pants. I smiled and placed my hand in his waiting hand.

"Let's go." he said pulling my hand, leading me to the dinner table where there was enough food to feed a whole clan.

"So Sakura when are you going to consider moving in with me offically?" he asked again.

"I don't know Saskue-Kun this compoud of yours is so big for just the two of us." he laughed the beatuiful sound echoing.

He pulled me close "Soon there will be more, or not depending on what you want..." his brows pulled together.

"Okay, Sasuke i'll move in next week." he smiled happily "Thank you Sakura-chan." I laughed when he kissed my cheek...

* * *

**if u liked it good. If u didnt too bad read another story if u dont like**


	2. spying

**hi hi hope u like**

* * *

chapter 2: Naruto P.O.V

I walked up to Hinata's door and knocked. She opened it, inviting me in.

I stared at her right yellow mini dress, her hair pulled back into a neat bun.

"Wow Hinata I love the dress!" I said looking at the torn edges of the dress barley going past her thighs.

"Sakura said you would like it." she said blushing a deep red **_I love that. _**I thought.

"She was right then. You're hot!" I said looking her straight in the eyes "T-thank-you Naruto-Kun." her blush disappeared.

_**She's so used to me**._ I kissed her for what seemed like hours, well untill I heard Neji and TenTen giggling in his room.

We pulled away; Hinata twisting a strand of her hair. "Neji? Could you leave your cousin and me alone?" they laughed

"Sorry don't think that's possible. You make-out session is too good to miss!" they laughed louder.

"Ha! Only reason you're spying on us is because you and TenTen can't make-out with each other! Ha!" I laughed; Hinata giggling beside me.

Neji backed off "I need to get home." I said breaking the silence.

"Okay Naruto-Kun. Bye." She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Bye. Love you." I reminded her she just blushed and whispered

"Love you more," And closed the door...

* * *

**plz reveiw if u liked it if u dont well remember the kindergarden saying "If you can't say something nice don't say anything at all."**


	3. noddles and fighting

**Sasuke gets mad! Btw i dont own Naruto **

* * *

chapter 3: Sasuke P.O.V

I kissed Sakura's forehead and said goodbye as I walked out my door.

I transported to the Academy organising papers, then the bell rang and I began another day

without my beloved Sakura....

* * *

(Dinner)

Sakura and I waited for Naruto, and Hinata at a ramen shop.

"Sorry we're late we got backed up filling out papers for a mission." Hinata said taking a seat be me and Naruto.

"It's fine," Sakura said waving her hand then added in a lower tone

(not low enough because i could hear)

"So he likes the clothes I picked out?" She said nodding to her blue-mini skirt Hinata was wearing.

"Yes, very much acually." She said calmly "That's good I'll pull mine on Sasuke later." Sakura said then they both looked at me, and I felt my face flush red.

_So Sakura-Chan shopped huh? Not surprizing really._

"HEY YOU GUYS GOING TO ORDER!?" the owner yelled.

"Yes I'll have the pork ramen; Sakura would like the sea food ramen. Right Sakura?" I asked, she nodded and thanked me for ordering. Naruto and Hinata's food came before ours but, which arrived a few minutes later.

I picked up my chop-sticks and politly ate while Naruto slurped his in a rush.

I rolled my eyes "Honestly Naruto! Can you have any respect when eating with ladies?" I yelled, he looked up from his second bowl

"How am I being disrespectful?" He asked clueless of his own actions.

"Well first of all you didn't order for Hinata's food, and now your slurping your food down too fast. Slow down and you might be able to enjoy it!" he gave me a confused look before glaring at Hinata.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you wanted me to." he frowned.

"It's fine, Naruto." Hinata said; patting his arm "Yeah, Sasuke it's FINE." Sakura said through clenched teeth

"No I wouldn't treat you like that!" I screamed jumping up from my seat pointing at Naruto. He got up too and put his fist in the air, then Sakura hit us both.

Hard,on our heads.

I fell to the floor Naruto not too soon after me

"Ow Sakura-Chan!" I whinned "What was that for?!" Naruto complained

"Both of you were being idoits! Now Sasuke-Kun let's go home." She instructed.

I followed her. I saw some guys staring at her and whistling so I put my arm around her waist and turned on my Sharigan.

They gasped and ran inside I laughed quietly as I watched them flee....

* * *

**more to come!!**


	4. sleeping over

chapter 4: Hinata's P.O.V

_**Sakura don't damage my Naruto-Kun too badly. **_I thought as Naruto and Sasuke fell to the ground.

A giggle escaped my lips as I helped Naruto walk home, his arm around my shoulders.

I saw some low-lifes staring at me with jealous eyes, Naruto must of seen them too because he tensed.

"She's mine!" he growled they just stayed silent as we walked past.

**_he called me his!_** I felt as if i could faint. Except, ever since Naruto asked me out after Saskue came back I haven't fainted again.

"Naruto it's okay... I'm probably a miracle to them." I said shy, and unsure.

"You're a miracle to everyone, but i'm not sharing my angel." he whispered.

I felt water on my cheeks but it wasn't tears, it was rain.

"You're such a smooth talker. My clothes! Can you reach my umbrella?" He reached into my bag and took a personalized black umbrella that said Naruto + Hinata in big orange letters.

He held it over my head only, even though it was big enough for both of us.

Rain sparkled in his hair, his smile that's always on his face continued wide and dazzling. "Um... Naruto-Kun you're getting wet you can co-" He cut me off

"I'm keeping _you _dry I don't mind getting wet. Besides we wouldn't want to ruin your pretty outfit now would we?" I laughed.

He pulled out a key to his new compound and I yawned.

"Hinata maybe, you should sleep here tonight...?" he suggested, I blushed as he looked away, avioding my gaze.

"Naruto you, know I would get in trouble if I didn't return home..." I trailed off when he frowned

"But, I guess one night couldn't hurt."

His smile returned as he picked me up in a bear hug and ran with me inside.

He sat me down on his bed then he went and changed. He crawled into the bed with me. Naruto kissed me good-night and we quickly fell asleep...

* * *

**:) i luv the Naruto and Hinata couple.**


	5. yelling and lots of it

chapter 5: Naruto

"Hinata he he!" I mumbled in my sleep

"Naruto?" I heard Hinata ask

"SAKURA!! No! I won't I love Hinata now!" I yelled.

I felt a sharp pain in my side and, woke up seeing an angry Hinata

"Naruto I have to go and explain to my father." She said; I sat up realizing she kicked me awake.

"No," I went over to her and kissed her jaw **_her weakness_** I smirked.

She understood instantly what I was trying to do after I kissed her.

So she fought back, and kissed all the way along my ear to my chin.

My eyes rolled in the back of my head a little,

"Sorry, Naruto I got to go. I love you." She walked to the door and I ran after her

"Wait! I'll go with you!" She looked down at me and chucked "Fine. But, get dressed first."

I raced quickly to my closet and changed; then we walked to her house...

* * *

We got to Hinata's house fast, went inside.

We were yelled at for about an hour and a half by her father. "I wouldn't care if all her stuff was stolen! That's better than her being with YOU!!" Hinata gasped.

"Hinata, I didn't mean it!" tears escaped her eyes. I held her tight in my chest "I love him! Naruto i'm taking your offer i'm moving in now! Well if that's okay?" I stared in shock letting it all sink in.

"Um... Sure fine with me."

**_yes!!!_**

"No, Hinata please. Ugh now Neji's going to ask TenTen to move in!" Her father said as Neji shouted with glee

"I'm sorry Mr. Hyuuga, but, Hinata and I have been talking about this for a while." he frowned at me.

"FINE! Hinata I love you and you love him. Go join his Clan or whatever, but nothing too extreme untill your ready." I smiled

"Let's go pack your stuff!" She nodded and led me into her room. I looked into her closet filled with new clothes

"Sakura really knows me huh?" I said

"Uh-huh." was all she bothered to say as she packed....

* * *

**yay!! chapter 5!!**


	6. sharigan using and useless kissing

**lol this chapter is kinda funny at the end. Depends really.**

* * *

chapter 6: Sakura

"Well we finally got your stuff unpacked." Sasuke complained

"Yep, and you still haven't seen my new clothes." I said cheerfully

"Oh really?" I turned around to see his eyes red with little black swerves.

He smiled, no he's smirking!

"Sasuke don't please!" I ran over to him and jumped, he automaticly held his arms out and I covered his eyes with my hands.

"Sakura you know that won't work." I sighed

"Fine but, I know what will." I removed my hands; he raised an eyebrow at me.

I kissed him my hands around his neck I peeked through my eyelashes to see his eyes closed.

He groaned as if in pain and carried me over to the bed and layed me down without breaking the kiss.

_**No Sasuke I haven't even got to change! **_I thought as he pulled away.

His eyes were some what back to normal.

I tried to get up but, he held me down and that's when I noticed he took his shirt off.

I stayed frozen staring at his abs "Stay. My Cherry Blossim." i felt my cheeks flush red.

"C-can I change? Since you're so eager to know what I bought?" he let go and I stumbled to the bathroom looking through a small cabinet.

I pulled out a silk, hot-pink, tube top with matching shorts and put them on.

I strutted out of the bathroom doing a catwalk.

Sasuke's eyes were wide and his jaw dropped

"Money well spent." he finally said a drop of sweat forming on his face.

I giggled.

"Yeah, I knew you would like it." I blushed as he kissed me again this time with pure passion.

I chuckled but, he didn't pull away I heard a door slam but ignored it.

"Hey guys!" a booming voice yelled

"Crap, I gave Naruto a key." Sasuke muttered.

"Hey! Sasuke get off her! I have good news!" He slid off me and I crossed my arms.

* * *

**hehe**


	7. picture gazing and stupid infomation

chapter 7: Sasuke

"Naruto this better be pretty freaking important to uh... Interupt my time with Sakura-Chan." I lightly blushed.

"Calm down Sasuke I just wanted to say Hinata's moving in with me!" my face fell.

"OK! So you thought I would want to that because!? I have a new house-mate and I was welcoming her home before you burst in here!" I yelled.

Sakura rubbed my hand but, it didn't calm me down.

"More like bed-mate."

That got me mad

"Whatever it doesn't matter what you call it! Get out of our house." I commanded

"Fine, see you later Sasuke, Sakura." Naruto said leaving with a Hinata right on his heels.

"Finally." I turned around to see Sakura gazing at the pictures I put up of us and our friends.

"Cherry Blossim? Baby he's gone." She smiled

"I know," She yawned

"Your tired let's sleep. Good-night baby. I love you." I kissed her forehead

"Love you too my black raven." I put my arms around her, chuckling at her nickname for me and fell asleep....


	8. hair pulling and new wedding plans

chapter 7: Sasuke

"Naruto this better be pretty freaking important to uh... Interupt my time with Sakura-Chan." I lightly blushed.

"Calm down Sasuke I just wanted to say Hinata's moving in with me!" my face fell.

"OK! So you thought I would want to that because!? I have a new house-mate and I was welcoming her home before you burst in here!" I yelled.

Sakura rubbed my hand but, it didn't calm me down.

"More like bed-mate."

That got me mad

"Whatever it doesn't matter what you call it! Get out of our house." I commanded

"Fine, see you later Sasuke, Sakura." Naruto said leaving with a Hinata right on his heels.

"Finally." I turned around to see Sakura gazing at the pictures I put up of us and our friends.

"Cherry Blossim? Baby he's gone." She smiled

"I know," She yawned

"Your tired let's sleep. Good-night baby. I love you." I kissed her forehead

"Love you too my black raven." I put my arms around her, chuckling at her nickname for me and fell asleep....


	9. Looks

**chapter 9 yay!! **

* * *

chapter 9: Hinata

"Byakugan!" I said preforming the correct hand signs.

I felt the veins in my forehead tighten and I scanned the area for immediate danger.

"Okay students form a circle around the worker. There's no danger but, its better safe than sorry." I instructed they did as told only one of them complained

"Hinata-Sensei, this is such a drag, why take precautions? Nothing can get past the Byakugan and a Hokage trainee." Shikarno said while pointing to Naruto and me.

"Shikarno, your so much like Shikamaru. But, you have your mother's features." Naruto complemented.

He was right Shikarno might be lazy and smart like Shikamaru but, he had Temari's blonde sandy hair, and tanish skin.

And he inherited Shikamaru's Shadow possesion jutsu and Shadow sewing.

"Yeah, yeah I know I look like my mother and act like my father." He said waving his hand like it was no big deal.

I laughed and everyone looked at me

"Shikarno you and your father are excatly the same." I breathed.

"How do you two know Shikamaru and Temari anyways?" He asked

"We took the exams together. Belive it or not Temari and Shikamaru fought each other in the prelilminary round." Naruto said.

Shikarno looked at us "What happened?" He asked

"Shikamaru had her in his jutsu and was making her lift her hand up. But, he gave up ten seconds before his jutsu wore off. He said 'Darn my chakra's running low, and I already had the next 200 moves planned out.'" I said

"Wow 200 moves? Thats amazing!" another student yelled.

"I would of down the same thing. Fighting's such a drag." Shikarno said...


	10. dress up

Chapter 10: Sakura

Finally Hinata and Naruto got home from their mission and we were going to dinner tomorrow.

"I don't know what I should wear tomorrow..." I said looking at some of my fancier dresses hanging in my closet.

Sasuke didn't answer; I turned towards him "Sasuke-Kun?"

he met my gaze and raised an eyebrow

"Yes Sakura-Chan?" he asked.

He propped up on his elbow to look at me better

"I can't decide what to wear." I sighed, he grinned a little

"You look beautiful in anything." he encouraged **_whats wrong with him?_**

"Thanks, but that doesn't help me. Maybe Hinata can come over while you and Naruto meet up with Sai?" I suggested.

"Sure. Go ahead invite all your girlfriends. Naruto, Me and the ANBU ninja will be awhile." He smiles he hated when I was home alone.

"His name is _**Sai**._" I corrected

"Yeah I know, well I better go. Love you. Oh and pick out my outfit too please." He said kissing my forehead and walking out the door...

* * *

Once Hinata arrivied-with two arm full of dresses- Ino-pig, and TenTen got here Hinata and I started trying on beautiful dresses.

I came out first wearing a long, green kimono with light pink flowers all over it.

A few minutes later Hinata came out wearing a short poufy, red dress that puffed out at the bottom. We went through most of the dresses and TenTen was about to tell me what dress to wear.

"Um... I like the short, blue dress that has the silver tent to it. Sasuke will fall head over heels for you." TenTen cheered happily.

"Speaking of heels, wear the silver ones. Oh! And put your hair up with chop-sticks!" Ino continued.

I nodded at each idea "Okay Hinata, you should wear the really, short skin tight pink dress. If I know Naruto he won't be able to keep his hands off you." I said cheerfully.

"Black heels, and hair in a clean ponytail or bun." TenTen added...

* * *

**short chapter sry **


	11. Sai

Chapter 11: Naruto

Me and Sasuke met up with Sai at a small restrant

"Sasuke?" Sai asked. Sasuke gave Sai a cold look "What AN-" Sai covered Sasuke's mouth

"Sorry, you can't just yell out what I am." Sai's famous fake smile spread across his face. "What are you

so freaking happy about!?" Sasuke asked; I laughed "I'm not 'happy' this is a fake smile. I can't feel anything emotion wise. I'm from Root." Sai whispered. Sasuke's face lightened "Oh, I thought you liked Sakura. Well

I don't have to worry about you stealing her." Sasuke said "Yes, she is my 'friend'. Why would I steal

Sakura?" Sai had a confused look on his face. "I meant... never mind you're hopeless." Sasuke confessed. Our

food came followed by an akward silence. Sai sometimes took out his notebook and drew a

little picture but, said it was no big deal. "Anyways, Sai. Sasuke and I are proposing to Sakura and Hinata

tomorrow night we want you to be our best man." I said Sai's smile widened "I've read about that. I'll do it. So

if you two are getting married then that means you want to-" Sasuke cut him off by throwing his chop-sticks

at Sai. "Shut-up you stupid ANBU!" He whispered. When Sasuke wasn't looking Sai threw the chop-sticks back

and they hit his forehead. I laughed and Sasuke's eyes turned black to red "Oh, so you are an Uchiha?" Sai

teased "Sasuke, don't. Sai stop messing with him!" I ordered; Sasuke and Sai sat down Sasuke's eyes returning

back to normal. Sai ate with his eyes closed that was a mistake because Sasuke punched his cheek, Sai's

eyes flew open in surprize then he started rubbing his cheek...


	12. home

chapter 12: Sasuke

_Some ANBU can't even dodge a forward attack. Well his eyes were_

_closed and he probably wasn't on guard. I bet I didn't even hurt him. _"Sasuke it's fine, Sakura-Chan hits me all the time, but harder." Sai insisted "No, Sai I still shoudn't of hit you. I'm sorry." I said looking over at Naruto

he wasn't looking at us, his eyes were wandering even few seconds. I turned my gaze back to Sai, who was

fake smiling as usual. "Wait. When does Sakura hit you?" I asked curiously "When you were still away

I was thinking of a nickname for her. She said be honest so I called her 'ugly' and she hit

Naruto-Kun and me." Sai explained "I still don't know why she hit me too." Naruto mumbled. "And then when we

were eating later that day, I was thinking of one for Ino and i didn't want to get hit again. So I called her 'Gorgeous' and Sakura hit me again." Sai added "That's my Cherry Blossim for you. Well see ya Sai." I said as Naruto

and I turned a corner "Hey, what's up with you? You seem distracted." I asked him. "Thinking about tonight

and how i'm going to approach this." I frowned I haven't really thought about it all that much. "Ah, well good

luck, Sakura's running down the stairs as we speak." I smiled when she opened the door in a black tank top

with lace at the bottom, and short shorts. Then I panicked Naruto didn't see her yet so I covered his eyes

with my hands before he could. Sakura understood why I did so and she ran back inside, grabbed a blanket

and wrapped herself in it. I let go of Naruto's eyes; he laughed "Sakura, what if I was Neji, or Lee? You shouldn't

dress like that if your just answering the door." He chuckled "So you saw her? Dang, go look at your own

girlfriend." I joked. "Well yeah, see you two tomorrow." He said then transported home...


	13. texting

chapter 13: Hinata

_knock knock_ I heard sombody at the door so I ran and opened in wearing a red silk

shirt and matching shorts. "Naruto-kun!" I said looking at a really surprized Neji with wide eyes "Wow

my couisn's acually hot." I blushed and tried to close the door but, his foot was in the door frame. "Sorry Hinata

go get some clothes on then we need to talk." Neji suggeseted. I ran upstairs reaching for my bathrobe I ran back

downstairs pulling on. "Before I say what I need to why are you dressed like that for Naruto?" my face flushed

red "Well, just to give him something to look at I guess." I said playing with my fingers. Neji laughed

"Anyways, back to the point. Me and TenTen are getting married in six months. She's as you probably

know already moved in." He said "And she wants you to be her Maid of Honor." I smiled. "I would be delighted!"

I yelled clapping my hands, Neji looked at his phone "Oops sorry Hinata I must be going." He said rushing outthe door. I pulled out my phone thinking of somebody to text...

Hinata: OMG! I'm 10 10's Maid of Honor!

Sakura: Congrats! *Smiles*

Hinata: Thx CW4N2CH!

Sakura: Huh?

Hinata: can't wait 4 Naruto 2 come home!

Sakura: Oh, well my Sasuke-kun's alrdy home :p

Hinata: Omg I was wearing a silk top and shorts and opened the door it was Neji!

Sakura: Wow that almost happened to me

Hinata: rlly?

Sakura: Ya well i g2g *Sasuke kisses jaw* I'm kinda busy...

Hinata: Lol k Ttyl bye.

I heard another knock but, first I looked through the peak hole and saw

blue eyes first thing. I shrugged off the robe as he opened the door I jumped on his back and hugged

him. I leaned close to his ear "Hey, Naruto-kun." I heard his breathing exclerate, I kissed

him below his ear and continued along his jawline...


	14. shirts

chapter 14: Sakura

Sasuke kissed my jaw.

My breathing speed as Sasuke moved his lips to mine, his hands were pressed against mine.

He pulled away to take in a breath, he had just as much air as I did which wasn't enough for our lungs.

His eyes turned red

"S...Sasuke?" I asked breathless

"It's fine. Don't worry." He said in the same hoarse, breathless tone.

He kissed me again to distract me and it worked.

His hands were, strong on my hips I had my arms gentle around his neck.

He picked me up bridle style cradling me to his chest; I looked at him he looked back

"Stairs," He mumbled around my lips.

He closed his eyes and I copied him **_sharigan_ **I thought.

He sat me down on the edge of the bed (him still standing) I layed down and he crawled on top of me.

I heard a fabric ripping, I opened my eyes to see I torn Sasuke's shirt and the ripped shreds were in my hands.

Sasuke's eyes were wide with amusement.

I pulled away "Sorry... Its not like it covered... much." I said; he smiled and kissed me again forcing my mouth open I felt his warm breath, his tounge on my teeth.

My phone rang so I forced my hand away from Sasuke's neck to pick it up.

I pressed the green button and pulled away

"H...Hello?" I asked

"Sakura? Oh hey, I wanted to ask Sasuke what time dinner was tomorrow." Naruto said

"Sasuke did you hear him?" I looked at him.

"Yes. Naruto we're eating at nine." Sasuke said I kissed his neck as a thank-you

"Nine." I heard Sasuke laugh then more ripping noises

"SASUKE!! My shirt! That's my favorite one!" I yelled not remembering Naruto on the other line I threw my phone on the bed.

"You're so dead! You ripped my shirt off!" I screamed; his smile vanished

"You ripped my shirt too Sakura-Chan." he reminded me.

I raised my hands in defeat just to have them fall sharply against his bare chest

"That was an accident! We were making-out how am I supposed to remember anything with your hands all over me!"

**_uh-oh_** I frowned and walked to my closet to put on some non-attrative clothes.

"Sasuke, you went too far." I said...

* * *

**review plz! I fixed this chapter i will soon fix 11-13 later i deleting them from my doc. manager so ya... Review**


	15. eaesdropping cant spell sry

**ik ik its really really short sry guys!!**

* * *

chapter 15: Naruto

"SASUKE! My favorite shirt!" Sakura yelled after I heard a ripping nosie.

I was about to hang up when Sakura continued to talk,

"Your so dead Sasuke. You ripped my shirt off!" She screamed

"You ripped my shirt too Sakura-Chan." Sasuke said calmly.

I heard a loud smack **_did she slap him!? _**I laughed

"That was an acciedent! We were making-out how am I supposed to control myself with you all over me?!" She qustioned.

"HA! Well i'm hanging up now!" I said pushing the end button **_I wonder if I can get Hinata to do that?_**

I thought...

* * *

**sucky chap ik cuz its short**


	16. rings 1

chapter 16: Hinata

Naruto spun around kissing me; while pressing my impossibly closer.

"So Sakura and Sasuke ripped their shirts off each other?" I asked; he nodded not breaking our kiss

"Sorry i'm not that strong." I said around his lips.

He laughed half-heartily "Oops." He said falling on top of me we hit the floor and I found to find pillow under my head.

**_He planned this?_**

I felt him grab the lacy tube top, pulling it away from my body; he kissed my neck

"Naruto, please stop. Not tonight we're going out to dinner." he stared at me his eyes full of sadness.

He got up and stood, his back against the wall in deep thought

"Naruto it's not like that," his eyes flickered back to my face.

Just a second ago he was happy and now I turned that into sorrow and anger.

"Then what is it Hinata? You make me hate myself when you say no. Just this once, say yes, just one time. Please." he said his eyes moving their gaze from mine.

I went to the bathroom and looked through several drawers before I found what I was looking for.

A small ring my father gave me when i was little, Neji's father gave him one simliar to mine.

"A promise ring. My father gave it to me."

I let Naruto run his fingers over the purple diamonds he gave it back.

Tears threatened Naruto's blue eyes

"Oh, well I understand now." I kissed his cheek then gave him his outfit...

* * *

**i feel sry 4 Naruto in this one**


	17. rings 2

Chapter 17: Sasuke

I stared at Sakura she might be mad for some reason but she was hot!

My heart raced unexcpetingly

**_It's a good thing she's in the bathroom!_**

I kept my expression calm, but when she came out and sat by me in cotton sweats and a tee-shirt she heart the rapid thumping of my heart.

"Well, well it looks like my being shirtless has the same affect on you as you have on me." She laughed and pressed her hand against my chest

"I have no idea how I fell for you." I said lifting my hand to her cheek then kissing her jaw

"Sasuke, please... Don't" she stopped smiling

"I'm... Sorry Sakura-Chan." a couple unexpected tears escaped my eyes; she whipped them away.

She took my face in her hands, she kissed me then there was the cursed adrenaline rush.

I threw her under me underneath me and kissed her, fiercely; her eyes wide with alarm.

She started to kiss me back; her fingers twisted in my dark blue hair.

She pulled my hair harder **_ow_** I opened my eyes and pulled away.

"SASUKE! NO! I'm sorry let me up and I'll show you something." I released my arm and relaxed into the bed.

Sakura tossed me a red diamond ring

"A... A promise ring?" I gulped she nodded

"So that's why you didn't like when I ripped your shirt off." I smiled at the memory.

"That and I liked that one." she retorted.

"Yes, but you like me shirtless right?" She pushed me down on the bed then curled up beside me tracing my stomach muscles.

"Yes, you're very sexy." She said turning a little pink I caught her finger as her hand traveled a little below my stomach.

"Thanks, Cherry Blossom." I kissed her forehead not daring to scare her again.

I breathed in her sweet scent

"Come on let's get ready."

She said heaving me up from the bed...

* * *

**whatcha think?!**


	18. screaming

**sorry i havent updated in a week or so idk i havent counted. Well here you go! Review plz!**

* * *

Chapter 18: Hinata

I pulled on my pink dress and heels then stepped out of the bathroom.

Naruto stared at me "Wow, pink." He smiled

"Yeah, I thought you would like it." I said

"Enough if I like it doesn't matter what you wear it matters how I feel about you, Hinata." I stared at him.

"Who are you and what have you done with my BOYFRIEND!!??" I screamed in his face he took my hands and kissed my cheek that left my face to blush.

"I'm right here baby. Um… may I?" he asked going into the bathroom

"Sure." I said as he closed the door.

I went down-stairs and sat on the couch, waiting "Naruto-kun! Please hurry!" I yelled.

I heard the door open then shut and Naruto was running down the stairs

"Sorry, Hinata." He said with a smile

"Lets go!" I said reaching for my purse and his hand.

We took our time walking to the Uchiha Compound so to pass the time and took out my phone and texted Ino:

Hinata: I'm so rdy 4 2nite!

Ino: Good r u wearing your pink dress?

Hinata: *smiles* ya he likes it 4 a sec I didn't think it was him.

Ino: LOL knew it.

Hinata: Yep, and I think i'm going to toss the promise ring later.

Ino: WAT!! The Shy Hinata Huuga rdy 2 jump in bed with her b/f

Hinata: No, only 4 Naruto-kun

Ino: Oops g2g train with Shikamaru and Temari!

Hinata: Ok Sakura or me will fill ya in laterz bye

I put my phone away to see Naruto's face hot with embarrassment.

Then I got it

"You didn't." I gasped

"Did what exactly?" he turned his face to look at me **_oh he's blushing! _**but, I didn't let up my anger.

"You read my messages!" I yelled.

"Well uh... Your phone was.... I wanted to know what you were.... talking about..." he rubbed the back of his head with the back of his head ruffling his blonde hair.

"You could have asked!" I screamed then ran at him; his eyes widened then he ran to Sasuke and Sakura's door....

* * *

**thx Princess maya for reviewing you get a cookie! *hands her a cookie***


	19. dinner

**ok the chapters r starting to get longer yay! The reason y they were short before was bcuz i alrdy had them written down on paper and it looks longer **

* * *

Chapter 19: Sakura

I saw Sasuke's jaw as he looked at me all girled up in my blue/silver dress.

"Beautiful." He whispered, I had dressed him in a suit and with a blue tie the color as his hair.

I quickly strapped on my heels and when I opened the door, Naruto ran in and knocked me over;

Sasuke caught me right before I hit the floor then Hinata came running in after him.

Naruto was hiding behind Sasuke but Hinata found him quickly

"Please! Hinata i'm sorry!" Naruto whined "What did you do this time?" I groaned.

"He read my text messages!" Hinata said Sasuke laughed

"That's all?" I sent him a death glare to shut-up.

I walked up to Sasuke and gently pushed him aside.

Then punched Naruto's arm

"Lets go." I ordered.

We got to the restaurant and sat down.

Our food was already prepared and ready to eat

"So Sasuke last night sounded like you got some action." Naruto said I closed my eyes pretending that I wasn't listening and I felt Sasuke look at me

"Yeah, in a way. But, she pulled a Promise ring on me." he whispered back.

I blushed

"Really? Hinata did too." I opened my eyes bad choice.

Sasuke was staring right at me full force and Naruto stared at Hinata.

She was blushing too.

When we finished eating Sasuke walked over to me and took my hand while kneeling on the ground.

I gasped and my eyes widened in confusion

"Sakura-Chan, I love you. I'm sorry if I've ever hurt you. Now all I want is you to be my wife and help me restore my Clan. Haruno Sakura, I Uchiha Sasuke ask for your hand in marriage. Will you be an Uchiha?" Sasuke asked, he smiled hopefully.

I felt tears streaming down my face

"Of course Sasuke! I would love to be Uchiha Sakura!"

My tears overwhelmed my eyes and my vision was blurry until Sasuke wiped them away.

I looked over to Hinata and Naruto

"Hyuuga Hinata will you marry me?" Hinata's eyes glowed as tears spilled over

"Y-yes Naruto-Kun." She closed her eyes, ready as Naruto surprised her and kissed her cheek.

She opened her eyes and smiled at the world;

I looked back at Sasuke who was still staring at me, I started to get up when Sasuke picked me up and cradled me to his chest.

I didn't argue but, I rested my head against him I kissed his neck he chuckled

"I love you," I said.

"Hn, I...l-love you too..." He struggled with the words and I just laughed at his struggle...

* * *

**oooo romantic surprize jk not rlly! ok from now on im having a vote untill... i say it's over you get to decide if you want either Hinata or Sakura pregnant or both or neither it's your choice! you can reveiw your vote or pm me i dont care which.**


	20. please!

Chapter 20: Sasuke

I laid her on our bed and we changed into normal night time clothes.

Me shirtless with shorts and Sakura in silk, lace and other things that's making me mad.

I laid on my side with my arms around her, I kissed her neck; she froze

"Sasuke..." She started

"No, Sakura we're going to be married so the 'promise ring' excuse isn't working. I just wanna kiss you." I said stern

"I wasn't protesting I just don't want my shirt being ripped off again..." she smiled.

I put my hands on her waist and her fingers twisted in my midnight hair as we kissed.

Her tounge danced around mine exploring my mouth.

She was my everything, I wanted her more than I wanted air my heart raced and my lungs screamed for oxygen but, I wouldn't give them any.

I didn't notice when I was looking at Sakura staring at her in fact I pressed her against me hard.

She moaned and I forced my lips down harder _wait, my eyes aren't open!_

I pulled away and pushed Sakura off me.

I stood facing the wall, panting

"Sasuke are you okay?" She asked I opened my eyes

"I... tried to hurt... you. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to turn my Sharigan on..." I said half to myself.

She got up and walked towards me

"Sasuke it's fine you didn't hurt me. Please." she pleaded

"No, no more tonight it's t-too much even though I hate to say it." I argued

"Sasuke please!" she led me back to our bed and kissed me again..

* * *

**demtaion! Lol sry this chappie took so loooong! I hate homework it sucks my science teacher gives us soooooo much work!! anyways Review i luv reading your responds!**


	21. Ginny's a Harry fangirl

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Naruto charaters, or the first few lines tht are from Breaking Dawn.**

* * *

Chapter 21: Sakura

I opened my eyes to the morning sun Sasuke's arms weren't around me that's a bad sign.

"Sasuke how much trouble am I in?" I looked at his face; his hands were behind his head

"Heaps." I frowned; he smoothed the lines on my forehead

"I-I'm sorry, I was j-just ready... for y-you..." I blushed.

He grinned "I can't stay mad at you. Anyways I didn't hurt you just had to focus a little and it was nice to be alone with you Sakura-Chan..." he smiled gently

"Yes I know. I was there." I streched then started tracing his hard chest musules; he squirmed under my touch.

"Yeah, if you weren't I wouldv'e been making out with the pillow. Wonder what Naruto did last night..." we laughed

"I'm not sure... Let's call them!" Sasuke already had the phone ringing, in his hand waiting for me to take it.

I giggled and took it.

"Naruto-Kun! Stop for a sec' let me answer the phone!" Hinata said breathless

"H-hello?" she asked

"Hey Hinata! Sasuke and I were curious if Naruto got to you, like I got to Sasuke." I said cheerful; Sasuke's smile weakened an inch.

"Yeah he did but after awhile he couldn't stop me. So Sasuke wasn't willing to kiss tonight?" she giggled

"Well at first but then he got kinda... unsure..." Sasuke kissed my neck and continued along my jaw then back, I started to get dizzy.

"Um...Ino? No... Sorry Hinata I's gotta go bye bye Hemione!" I hung up and Sasuke laughed.

"Hermione? Are you saying everytime I kiss you, you think of Harry Potter?" he chuckled

"Maybe... He's pretty hot. Even though I must say i'm more of a Weasley fan. Ron in particular." Sasuke's smile dissapeared

"Oh really? Well so is Ginny, and that random Ravenclaw girl in the second book." He said; I hit him

"Are you going to cheat on me with Ginny!? 'Cause I mean you'll have to get through Harry..." I reminded

"It'll be worth it." I hit him again

"Would you stop hitting me!?" He yelled

"Not unless you say you love me and won't leave me for some stupid Harry fangirl." I said jabbing my finger at his chest.

He looked at me and pressed his forehead against mine

"I love you. And won't leave you for some hot, smart, powerful wit-" I cut him off

"You're pushing your luck. But, thanks. Let's go get some breakfest." I walked away headed for the bathroom; Sasuke grabbed my hand

"Lunch, Sakura." I turned my head to look at the clock sure enough, it said 12:01 p.m

"Stupid time... Okay then lunch." I agreed.

I was waiting for for Sasuke to get his pretty butt down-stairs.

"Finally." I groaned; He took my hand and we headed for Sai's house.

When we got there I knocked on his door

"Hello Sakura-Chan, Sasuke-Kun." Sai said opening the door

"Hello Sai, Sasuke and I were wondering if you would like to come eat lunch with us." I said with a smile

"Sure, where are we going?" he asked his famous fake smile spreading across his face.

I noticed his cheek was bruised

"Sai, what happened? Did you get in a fight?" I asked concern poisoned my tone.

"No, not really..." He looked at Sasuke

"I kind of... maybe... hit him... the other day..." Sasuke trailed off

"Why did you hit him!?" I asked

"He threw his chopsticks at me then I threw then back then he punched my cheek." Sai explained.

I sighed and slapped Sasuke

"Sorry but you desevered that. Okay! Let's eat!" I said walking into a random cafe.

We walked in, they seated us and at least every girl there was staring at Sasuke and Sai saying

"Two hot guys? She's ugly!" A blonde said in disbelief.

Finally I got tired of their talk, and stood up frowning.

"Okay listen! Sasuke's my soon-to-be-husband, Sai is just a friend and teammate!" I yelled pointing as I said their names.

The blonde and her friend flipped their hair the blonde looked at Sai and came over to us

"Well if pinkie here isn't going out with such a hottie then, will you go out with me?"

**_S__he's not Sai's type. Well if he has one. _**

He fake smiled

"Sure, i'm Sai." he said; I rolled my eyes

"I'm Tearra." she said smiling politly

"Pleased to meet you." She said.

Sai paused not knowing what to do/say.

"Sai if you don't know what to say, kiss her." Sasuke whispered

"don't Sasuke's trying to trick you." I said.

Sai look at Sasuke who nodded

"I'm breaking up with you." Sai said dramaticly; I laugh as Tearra's face fell and she walked away...

* * *

**thx 4 being paient with me! I have a long chappie for a reward! Review! And i'll try 2 update faster! o btw i love Ginny and totally belongs with Harry im a G/H & R/H Shipper and i dont think Ginny's just a stupid Harry Fangirl im currently reading the 3rd Harry Potter (and the Prisoner of Azkaban) and im loving the whole series i've only read the 1st, 2nd and 3rd and DO NOT like spoilers! Ask Bulletgirl12 at school today i begged her 2 tell me who um... Peter? Was i think and she didnt tell me (good) but my other friend (who also has been trying not to give anything away) Sara told me tht Hermione and Ron kiss "WTF y'd you spoil it!! Ik they belong 2gether but u didnt have 2 tell me!!!" **


End file.
